Rising Moon (A Twilight Fanfic)
by Katiefayehutchison
Summary: Love was such an odd thing to feel after so many years of hating myself, but loving Bella wasn't something I necessarily chose to do. It just happened. It's almost as if she just tripped into my life specifically for me, there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe and happy.
1. Chapter 1

Love was such an odd thing to feel after so many years of hating myself, but loving Bella wasn't something I necessarily chose to do. It just happened. It's almost as if she just tripped into my life specifically for me, there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe and happy.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she lay sleeping against my chest bundled in her quilt. This was normal for us now, every night I would come in through the window and stay until morning. I remembered the first time she'd caught me and I was beyond surprised when she didn't run and scream. Of course that seemed to be something Bella was incapable of doing. She had accepted my family and I from the very beginning without a fear in her mind. She trembled beside me, still fast asleep, she was having a nightmare.

Unfortunately that was the new normal for us as well, I would never be able to forgive myself for leaving her and I knew that I would spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to her. After our return from Italy the dreams seemed to never fade. She didn't know but Alice had shown me the emails that had gone unsent where she talked about me leaving and the nightmares she had while I was gone. If I had a working heart it would have broken. I wasn't any better myself. I was near returning to Forks when Rosalie had told me what had happened, and while I had the intentions of coming home I never made it. And I knew that she still held doubt that I would leave again. Again I ran my fingers through her hair and I began to hum hoping the sound would calm her dreams. A few moments later I felt her jerk awake, and without a word with her eyes still closed, her small hand snuck out from under the quilt and made its way underneath my shirt to feel my chest. The guilt I felt deepened. She did it every time, to make she I was real and she wasn't hallucinating me like she had done before, At least that's what she had once told me.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. Times like these I hated that I couldn't read her mind and be able to tell clearly what she was feeling. She nodded wordlessly scooting herself closer as if that were possible. The arm I had wrapped around her tightened and I placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The curiosity of what she dreamt about ate at me, she had told me the gist of them before but I don't think she would ever tell me it all. She knew how terrible I felt and she didn't want to make it worse. Another reason I loved her. She spared me, always."What time is it?" She questioned all while ignoring what I'd asked. The room was still dark the only light was from the street light right outside her window. "Just after midnight." I replied reading the clock across the room that was too dark for her own eyes to see. She fussed around for a moment trying to get comfortable, I knew she would have a hard time going back to sleep even as tired as she must have been. "Do you want me to sing to you?" I murmured, my lips barely moving against her hair. I knew the sound of my voice calmed her and I would do anything to try and keep the bad dreams away. Even if they were about myself. She stayed quiet so I just started to hum again. A few minutes later I thought she had fallen asleep but she called my name.

"Edward?" "Hm?" I wasn't expecting much of a conversation expecting her to fall asleep shortly. "I love you." She said clear as day turning her head to look up at me. Before I left I sparingly said it in return she knew how I felt, but after all we'd been through I made it a point to tell her often. "Just as I love you." I replied unable to stop myself from leaning down to kiss her. The erratic sound of her heart pounding in her chest used to torture me, but after thinking that she had died? It was now a comfort. I was here, she was alive and we were together. That was all that mattered.

Bella pulled from me once she was having trouble breathing, "What was that for?" She asked. "Reassurance. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I told her, she may not tell me what her dreams were about but I knew deep down that she was worried I would leave her again and I took every opportunity to show her other wise. "Get some sleep love." I said before readjusted her quilt and tucked her head underneath my chin. Her lips pressed against the side of my neck softly before she whispered, "Thank you." I returned to humming her lullaby in hopes that even if it was just for a while, I could make her forget.

It was early morning when I left Bella's house to go home and get myself ready for school, at this point it was an annoance that if Bella weren't there I wouldn't be either. I knew more than any of the so called teachers and the teenage thoughts that ran through my mind all day were irritating. Alice met me at the door just before I was going to walk inside. "How is she?" She asked aloud. Bella was quick to forgive me after we returned from Italy but she struggled with Alice. She was like a sister to her and even though I had explained countless times that my family had only left for me she couldn't seem to completely forgive her friend.

"Still having nightmares. She's getting better though." I responded, it wasn't my sisters fault and it was yet again something that made me feel guilty, their relationship was suffering because of me. I was suddenly seeing an image, a vision. It was Bella and myself, but I was at her neck. I should have known she would see it, there were no secrets in our family. "Are you really sure?" She questioned. I shrugged, "I can't live without her." Bella wanted nothing more than for me to change her into my kind and while I had been against it after thinking that she was dead it became clear to me that if I wanted her in my life forever then there was no other choice.

"I've seen it so many different ways now, but this is the one I'm most concerned about." I could sense her nervousness as she brought forth a vision in her mind. Yet again it was Bella and I, but there was a baby. A baby with golden eyes that matched the eyes of the members of my family. Confusion set in, it was impossible, vampires didn't have children. They couldn't. "I've talked to Carslie, he said there are stories of children who are changed. But its against all the laws Edward, both you and Bella would be killed." I heard her say inside her mind.

I didn't think that Bella wanted children, we had never talked about it. She knew that it wasn't a possibility so I had never felt the need to talk about it with her. But now I had other thoughts, and I knew that it was something I needed to talk with her about. If she wanted to have children, to actually carry a child and give birth then we couldn't be together. That wasn't something I wanted to even think about but I knew that if it was what she wanted i would have to let her go. Yet in my mind that was not a possibility. "I'll talk with her after school." I said to ease Alice's worries. "Tell her I said hi, and that I miss her." She thought. I moved around her to get ready. As I walked into my bedroom I couldn't help but to think back to the first time Bella had come over. It seemed as if it was just days ago when it had been over a year. That was a time I didn't allow myself to think about often, it was the same night that James had gone after her. The first time I thought that I had lost her, thinking back now I almost wished that I had let the venom spread. She would be like me and the incident with Jasper would have never happened. Yet at the same time if becoming a vampire was what she wished, I wanted to be the one to change her.

I hadn't really thought much about when I would talk to her about it so Alice's vision had given me a reason to do so. The day would drag on, but I knew that it would be best for me to wait until after school to mention it. Naturally as soon as I returned to Bella she could sense that something was wrong and I tried my best to ease her worries. After all the last time she had seen me this way I left. There wasn't any reason for her to worry but she didn't know that. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as we pulled into the school parking lot. She was anxious that much was clear to see and I tried to think of a way to calm her. I didn't answer her right away, instead I went to the passanger side of the car to open her door and help her out. But before she could get far I placed my arm around her pulling her to me. "Everything is fine, I promise." Cupping her face in my hand I leaned down to kiss her. Not only as reassurance but as a distraction. "Let's go to class."

As I had expected the day drug on, but that was normal. The thought of spending another year here listening to the same things over and over again was nauseating. For a moment I let myself think about a future with Bella as one of my kind. We would have to leave Forks eventually, I knew that would be the hardest part for Bella having to leave her father behind. But there were sacrifices for us to be together, there always had been.

"Will you tell me what you've been thinking about all day?" Bella asked. I had taken her to our meadow after school and we'd been laying here for a while now. "Alice had a vision." I started with, there wasn't really an easy way to approach the subject but it had to be talked about. Part of me wanted to quickly spill it all so that she was no longer worried but I knew that I had to make sure she understood it all. That sentence alone had casued her to sit up in interest. "About what? Is everyone okay?" She asked. "Everyones fine, she had a vision of me... Changing you." This caused her to smile, after all it was what she wanted almost from the moment she had found out about me and my family. "When did you decide?" Taking a moment to think about my response I answered. "Shortly after we retured from Italy. I realized that I cannot live without you, even if that means changing you. I've become incredibly selfish when it comes to you." I admitted. She maneuvered so that she was nearly sitting on my lap before she wrapped her arms around me. "It's not selfish if that's what I want too." She said taking a moment to look at me. "That's not all is it?"For someone who couldn't read minds like I could it was all too easy for her to read me now. I reached up to brush her hair from her face.

"How do you feel about children?" She looked confused. "I mean that's not possible, you know that. Why are you asking? Edward you know that as long as I'm with you I'm happy." Natually she would think that would be a reason I would change my mind. "I know that, it's just that in Alices vision there was a child. A baby, who was like me." Trying to explain in the easiest way possible was difficult. "What do you mean that doenst make sense?" "Carslie said there are stories. Women changing children, Bella I need you to tell me that you understand we could never have children together. If the Volturi were to find out someone was changing children they would kill anyone who was involved. You, me, my family. I can't let that happen. So if there is any part of you that wants children you need to tell me right now because as long as you are with me that will never be a possibility." The way the words came out of my mouth made me angry, I hated talking to her in such a way but I needed her to understand the seriousness of my look she had on her face made me instantly regret the way that I had worded it.

"I'm not leaving you. That is unless you tell me that you can't live with the thought of never becoming a mother. if that is the future you want I will leave this time for good. So that you can find someone who can make you happy someone who could one day give you a child. Because as much as I want that for us, it cannot ever happen." She was quite but her fingers were bunched almost into a fist holding the hair at the back of my neck as she pressed her forehead against mine. "Edward I just want you. Always." At her words I felt almost relieved, deep down I felt as if I knew that would be her response but I needed to be sure. Unable to stop myself I leaned down to kiss her and as usual she tired to take it further than I had planned. I pulled away to rest my head against hers, noticing her breathing getting harder.

"Alice misses you." I murmered. "I miss her too." She admitted laying against my chest. "Would you talk to her please? I know she would love to spend the day with you." I hinted hopefully that she would call her up and maybe spend the day shopping with her. Bella hated shopping but she was very good at doing things to make the people she loved happy. For a while she was quiet. "There is someone else who would like to spend the day with me." I wanted to groan, she was talking about the wolf. "Bella." I started out and naturally she stopped me. "Just hear me out okay? Jake was there for me, he was the only person who made me feel normal when you were gone. He didn't treat me like I was going to break. He's my friend and it isn't fair of me to just leave him."

One of the many things I loved about Bella was her loyalty and dedication. She defended the people she loved and it was such an admireable quality. But the wolves were dangerous, i'd seen what could happen to the people around them when they got angry. "Bella, I just want you to be safe. Alice wouldn't be able to see you, I wouldn't have any idea if you were safe or not." "Jake isn't going to hurt me." She defended yet again. There wasn't a bone in me that wanted to let her go but I knew that I needed to trust her judgement, and she was right as much as I hated it Jacob was there for her when I wasn't. "I'll call Alice, even go shopping with her. I just need Jake to know that I didn't abandon him." I struggled to think of a response that wouldn't make her angry with me. Typically I wouldn't worry so much about what I said to her when it came to her safety but things were differnet. It wasn't a matter of jealousy like I knew Charlie suspected, I just didn't know how to act when Alice couldn't see her safety. But I wanted her to be happy and sometimes that meant compromises.

"Okay. Only if you promise you will call Alice and you agree to bring your cell phone so that I can talk to you if need be. And you let me drive you there." She didn't carry her phone much there wasn't really a need for it around me so knowing that she had it with her would make me feel a bit better. And of course I couldn't actually take her to the reservation but dropping her at the boarder would make me feel better as well. "I have my truck you know." Of course i knew that, the thing was a death trap yet another reason I would prefer to drive her myself. "Compromise Bella." I reminded her. "Okay but its absolutely unnecessary. I'll be fine I promise." While I knew she shouldn't be making such promises I let it go. She settled back onto my lap laying back against my chest, and for a moment or two the only sound was her heart beating. It was nice. But with our open conversation there was something I wanted to ask her.

"Have you thought any more about what I asked you?" "Edward." She sighed. "What is so terrible about me wanting to spend the rest of forever with you as my wife?"I asked genuinely curious. I wanted to marry her more than anything in the world, and she wouldn't say yes. I couldn't understand it, she swore there was nothing else in this world that she wanted more than me and yet she wouldn't agree to marry me. At this point it was starting to bother me. "People will talk Edward, i'm 18 no one gets married at my age unless they're pregnant." She pouted. Of course that's what she would be worried about although I did feel better knowing that was the only reason. She was always putting others above herself.

"We can elope after gradguation. I don't care how it happens I just want to go into our forever the right way, with you as my wife." I told her, truthfully I would love a wedding with her. The dress, the crowd, the whole nine yeards but I knew how she hated attention and at the end of the day as long as she was my wife that's all I was worried about. I had waited my entire life to find her and there was nothing I could want more from her. Now knowing that she was soley worried about what others would think of her I wanted to remind her that while I pretended to be from this century I wasn't. "Bella in my time marriage has nothing to do with being pregnant or worrying about what others will say. If we were together in 1918 I would have already married you. What's the point in waiting if we're going to be together forever?" What I had wanted to say was much more harsh, who cared what others thought when we would be leaving soon after the wedding anyways? With her being a newborn vampire and the state of my non aging family Forks would soon be just another memory. But I couldn't make myself say that to her knowing how hard it would be for her when the time came.

"Vegas?" She questioned. I couldn't help but to smile a bit at her truly considering it. "You can wear old jeans and a tshirt for all I care. I just want it to be official, that you belong to me and no one else." "It couldn't be more official than it already is." She argued before sighing. "Charlie is going to have a heart attack, engaged before I even graguate high school." This time the smile took over my entire face I was sure. "Would you like to see the ring?" The ring was my mothers, one of the only things I had left from her. I'd given baubles and charms to Esme over the years but this was the one that held the most importance to me. And now it would sit on the hand of the most important person in my life. The grimace Bella wore damped my excitement.

"Edward you know I hate it when you spend money on me." Of couse that would be her response. Ignoring her I pulled the ring from my pocket opening the black box and placing it in her hand. I'd been carrying it around for weeks, after I had first asked her in case she were to make up her mind and answer me. "It was my mothers, I know its a bit dated and I can get you another if you wish but." "Its so pretty." She murmerd running her fingers over the diamonds. Suddenly before she could object I sat her on the ground and knelt in front of her. There was no way she would get away with me not doing this properly. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you please do me the extrodinary honor of marrying me?"

*I do not own any of the characters or their names. They belong to the author of the Twilight Series, Stephanie Meyers.


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of leaving Bella at the reservation without me for hours made me anxious. Alice wouldn't know if she was safe which meant that I wouldn't know either, so I was going hunting in hopes to distract myself. I was picking up Bella from her house before taking her to the reservation and I wished that I had came earlier so that I had more time to spend with her before it came time to take her but Charlie had wanted to spend time with her and I didn't want to intrude on them.

So at about mid day I found myself knocking on the front door of the Swans small two bedroom home. Knocking was such a weird thing for me to do at their home, normally I let myself in but on the rare occasion that Charlie was home I had to knock. I found myself nearly bouncing on my feet ready to see her, it wasn't normal that we spent so much time apart and I didn't like it. As usual Bella opened the door. She was quick to fling herself into my arms sighing as she made contact with me, and without hesitation I did the same. Being around her made me feel at ease, an almost sense of relief fell upon me as I held her back. My nose went to her hair quick to breath in her scent, my own personal drug. I was home. "How was your day?" I asked genuinely curious. "Slow. I missed you." She said still to let go of me. "I missed you as well." Hearing Charlie approach I moved her to just hold her hand, my cold fingers wrapping around her own.

Charlie and I were still not on good terms. And it wasn't for the lack of trying, yet I couldn't blame him. I'd seen images of Bella writing in pain from nightmares in his mind. I did that to his daughter and he had no intentions of forgiving me any time soon. But he did allow me to spend time with Bella, more or less because he was terrified she would leave if he didn't. But I was thankful none the less. As he rounded the corner I stood up straighter, "Good afternoon Charlie." I said. Regardless of how he felt about me I tried my hardest to be polite with him, not wanting to give him any other reason to hate me. He mumbled a hello all while thinking he couldn't believe that Bella still wanted to be with me and also wishing that I wasn't so polite all the time, it made it harder for him to not like me. My lips twitched fighting a smile but there were days that I thought the same thing, I wanted to say. "What are you two doing today?" He asked trying to sound genuinely curious but I knew other wise. He hated when we spent alone time together and he was curious of who we'd be around. "Actually I'm taking Bella to the reservation to spend time with Jacob today. I'm headed out to go hiking with my brother Emmett." That was quick to brighten his mood. "Oh well, Bella have a good time with Jake then. I know he misses you." He also thought it was good that we were spending most of the day apart. But also something was nagging at him. "You and your brother be careful, we've still had some reports of wolves at the station. Don't need any one getting hurt." He finally spit out. Naturally I thought I would love to get a hold of one wolf in particular but I just said, "Of course." "Alright Dad. I'll be home tonight."

The ride from her house to the border was silent, I knew that she was trying to keep the peace between us and I was trying not to let my true feelings of her staying here show. She just wanted to spend time with her friend and I needed to be more considering. Bella had contacted Jacob so that he would be at the border to meet us and pulling up to see him wasn't making me feel any better. He was thinking about Bella and his feelings for her, in fact he was planning to tell Bella that he was in love with her. He was hoping that once he told her how he felt that she would decide to be with him instead of me. He made eye contact with me through the glass of the windshield. There were so many things that I wished I could say to him but for her sake I kept my mouth shut. I found myself wishing that she would agree to wear her ring, that way he would know there is zero competition but she was worried for Charlie's reaction. So we'd agreed to tell him after graduation. Just two more weeks. Bella and I both got out of the car I was careful to stay on the other side of the border. Jacob stared at me from the other side thinking everything that I didn't want to hear.

'After all I put her back together after you left her to fall apart. She can still chose me.' I winced at the thought. "What's wrong? You okay?" Bella asked. I broke my gaze with the wolf to look at her managing a small smile. "I'm fine. Your friend just has very loud thoughts." "I don't have to go." She said, which even though she didn't aim to made me feel even more guilty. I could tell from the way she acted how excited she was to be back here and to spend time with her friend and even as much as I hated him I couldn't make myself take her up on her offer to stay. She deserved happiness outside of just me. " No. Go have fun. I'll be back at 8 unless you call sooner. Emmett and I aren't going to be far." I had invited my brother to hunt with me so that I wouldn't be completely alone with my thoughts, but I made sure to tell him that we wouldn't be going far so that I could be close if Bella needed me. "I'll try not to need you, I know that you need to hunt." She said tracing her fingertips underneath my eyes. She was very observant she was always able to tell, sometimes even before I knew myself. I could hear Jacob protesting in his mind about the amount of time we were taking to say goodbye. Pulling her close I kissed her deeply, making sure to linger a bit to make it clear who would be the one she chose no matter what he said. " Okay maybe i'll need you a little bit." Smiling I let her go and got into my car speeding off before I had to watch her walk to him.

Hunting with Emmett was always more enjoying than hunting with the rest of my family. He was the more adventreous of us all even more so when it came to hunting. Being here with him was sure to keep my mind off of Bella spending her evening with the wolf. We had both just finished off draning our kill when he looked over at me. "She loves you. You know that right?" He said. Apperantly I wasn't doing as well as I thought I had been about keeping my feelings to myself. "Of course I know that." I replied throwing the deer down. "She finally said yes." No one in my family knew, apart from Alice that is, that Bella had agreed to marry me. He smiled, "Congrats. Before or after she's changed?" He questioned. "That's up to Bella. I told her we could elope in Vegas if that's what she wanted. Why?" Emmett wasn't usually so interested in anything apart from Rosealie and hunting. "First of all you and I both know Alice won't let you get away with that. Second, you cant really have a wedding without a honeymoon if you know what I mean." He hinted, now finished with his own kill walking over to me.

At first it wasn't clear to me what he was getting at and then I realized, a honeymoon meant sex. "You and I know that isn't possible while shes human." I said almost angry that he had suggested it. I could never put myself in a position to hurt her again. Emmett put his hands up in almost surrender clearly after seeing my reaction. "Hey I couldn't be as close to her as you already are, I think its safe to say that you and Bella are an exception to our world. Besides you remember what that first year is like, having sex is going to be the last thing shes worried about." He was right. The first year after becoming a vampire all your body can think about is blood and the kill, Its the hardest part of it all. "You cant honestly tell me that you don't think about it." I rolled my eyes, "Of course I do. I may be dead but I'm still a man." The way Bella acted when we were together didn't help either. But I couldn't, could I? At least not whiles she was still human. "And do you honestly think that Bella is willing to give up that human experience? I've seen the way you two are with each other. You're the only one stopping it."

I stood frustrated with the way the conversation had turned. "Emmett I would kill her." "You've had plenty of chances, but you can't. You love her, that love outweighs your desire for her blood and you know it. If you were going to kill her it would have happened already." I didn't like this, even the thought of Bella dying made me have an ache in my chest. But even if he was right I was entirely too strong I had to be careful with how I held her as is. I told him so, and yet again he acted as if it wasn't a big deal. "So you be careful. I think you could do it you're just too worried about the possibility that something could go wrong. And besides if you did hurt her you could just change her then, the venom would heal anything physically wrong." The wheels in my head were turning and he had now given me something to think about. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket I checked the time, it was a little after six. Only a few hours to go. Youd think that as long as i'd been on this earth a few hours would be nothing, but being apart from Bella made it seem as if it were days and not hours. I was ready to go and get her now but I knew that I had to trust her judgement and let her be until she was ready for me to come and get her.

Then suddenly almost as if she was the mind reader and knew that I was thinking about her a message came across the screen from Bella. 'I'm home can you come to pick me up? I think I need to see Carlisle.' Frowning I dialed her number instead of replying. Why would she need to see him? She answered almost automatically. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked worried already making my way to the house for my car. "I'm fine, mostly. I think I broke my hand." The growl I was trying to hold in slipped out. "What did he do?" "Just come and get me please, I'll explain when you get here." She said clearly irritated. "Ill be there soon."

I threw my cell phone into the passenger seat speeding off towards Bellas house, and swore to myself if that stupid wolf hurt her I would end him. I was at her house in half the time it normally took not bothering to pay attention to speed limits or road signs. All I was concered with was getting to Bella. There was a car I didn't recognize in the driveway and assumed it was him. As I pulled in Bella stood outside with the mutt following behind her. Not bothering to shut off my car I made my way to them at unhuman speed. "If you ever touch her." I growled at him pushing Bella behing me and him away from her. "Get your hands off me." He growled back. I heard Charlies thoughts to come outside and see what was going on so I let him go and went to look at Bellas hand. "What the hell is going on out here?" "I'm sorry Charlie its just a misunderstanding." I said through gritted teeth trying to calm down. "Bella what happened to you?" He asked noticing that she was holding her hand against her chest. "I kissed her. And she broke her hand, punching my face." The wolf said almost ashamed. He should be, I couldn't believe that he had dared to kiss her. And clearly from Bella's hand it was without her permission. My hands were twitching eager to punch him myself and cause some actual damage. "Hey now I don't want any fighting. I can go put on my badge if it makes it more official." Charlie said trying to make some kind of peace between us. "That won't be necessary. Let's go have my father take a look at your hand." I said leading Bella to the car. Behind my back I could hear Charlie and Jacob whispering to each other as the he began to follow us. Ignoring them I opened the door for Bella helping her inside, as he said. "I really am sorry about your hand." He said. Stubbornly she ignores him turning her body away. If she wasn't hurt I would laugh at the situation.

"If she is ever brought back to me in less than perfect condition you will be running around with three legs. Do you understand me dog?" I growled. There was nothing more I wanted than to make that a reality but I knew that once Bella wasn't angry and more she would be upset if I hurt one single hair on his body. And I wouldn't do that to her. As I turned to get into the car another thought came to mind. "And if you ever kiss her without her permission again and I will break your jaw for her." I promised, my voice deadly.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella as we drove to the house. "I wish you would have punched him." She grumbled from the passenger seat. This time I laughed. "I meant your hand." From the way it looked I would guess she was right about the break, at least a small one. I was actually proud of her she had to of used some force to cause a break. "It hurts. Edward I'm sorry. If I had known what he was going to say or do than I would have never gone." Of course she would be apologizing, she always did even when things weren't her fault. "Don't apologize. I knew what he was going to say he made sure I knew. But if I had hoped a simple no from you would suffice, I'm sorry you were hurt." She seemed confused, "If you knew why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed with you." "As much as hate it you have some sort of feelings for him as well, you deserved to hear it from him and make your own choices without me interfering." I knew she felt for him, I wasn't sure the extent of her feelings but tonight had made it clear. " I love you. We should have just told Charlie we're getting married, then I would have worn the ring and none of this would have ever happened." "If you had worn your ring do you think he would have kissed you?" I questioned. "He probably wouldn't have even wanted me to stay." She said quietly looking out the widow as we pulled up to the house. "Bella I'm not angry with you. You wanted to spend time with your friend, it isn't your fault that he cant accept that you don't want anything more. Look at me." I grabbed her chin forcing her attention to me. "This isn't your fault, okay?" I needed to make sure she didn't blame herself for this. She nodded silently.

While Carlisle was looking at her hand I took a moment to myself. I was ready to kill the wolf, even if Bella had been the one to hurt herself if he hadn't of kissed her than she wouldn't have a reason to hit him. I hadn't been this angry since James, and I hated it. The anger made me feel like a monster and that was something I worked very hard to avoid. Suddenly I could hear angry thoughts from someone else, Rosalie. She was angry yet again that Bella wanted to become a newborn. While I knew and understood her reasoning and I had once agreed with it, I know knew that Bella was something that I wasn't willing to live without. Bella joined her outside and Rosalie began to tell her about her story and how she became a vampire I knew that It was in hopes she would change her mind but I new that wasn't happening. Regardless I tried to tune them out so that they could have their own time together.

Going inside I had my own agenda. I wanted to speak with Carlisle about what Emmett had said if he was the only one who thought I could manage to give Bella yet another human experience without killing her. If there was anyones opinion I knew I could trust it would be him.


End file.
